


Private (School) Affairs

by 6530b



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6530b/pseuds/6530b
Summary: Human-Israel gets sent to an American boarding school by his mother. Human-America is his roommate. Hijinks and a romance ensue.





	Private (School) Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> The Israel oc is my own creation but takes influence from others' ocs. If you want to use him just credit me for the creation and we'll be gucci.
> 
> Names:  
> Israel- (Y)israel Yaakov (Jakub) Yehuda (the 'Y' is in his legal name but he doesn't care so he just goes without it lol)  
> America- Alfred F. Jones
> 
> Character and other tags will be added as more people are introduced.
> 
> If y'all start getting political in the comments I won't update. Don't test me.

_So, here I am. Sent to America to do frick all._ Jakub looked up at the large school buildings in front of him. _Why?_

 _Oh yeah, because Mom got tired of me being gay_. _Maybe an all boys school wasn't a good idea._

Walking into the doors, he was directed to a lady sitting at a table. The lady handed him the keys to his dorm room, his dorm assignment, and a packet. “Your regular clothes are ok for today and weekends, but other than that, your uniform must be worn, except for sleeping. We allow pajamas,” she informed him. She then point him to where the dorm rooms are, then moved on to the next boy.

He headed upwards to his room, floor 3 unit 7. He walked in carrying and noticed his luggage had already been delivered, along with his roommate's. He took off his shoes and plopped down at the desk on his side of the room and pulled out the packet.

‘No fighting blah blah, orientation at 6 blah blah, religious accommodations blah blah blah, blah blah blah.’

He was nearing the end when he heard the door open, and he turned around to greet him. Before he could even say a word, he was forcibly introduced to the most American person alive.

"Hey! So you're my roommate? Nice to meet you! My name's Alfred!"

"Uh, my name is Israel but you can call me Jakub."

"Nice! You're a foreign student, right? Let me guess… hmm… are you from England?"

"No-"

"OH you're from Israel OH FRICK I'm stupid sometimes it's right in the name."

"I… I'm gonna get my uniform now. Orientation is in 15 minutes."

He turned towards his dresser and realized that he'd have to dress in front of him, and he blushed a small bit.

Opening the top drawer he found perfectly folded uniforms lining the insides. He picked one out and started undressing as quickly as possible as to not expose himself to Alfred as much as possible.

The pants were a little baggy, but the short sleeve polo with the school's logo on it was nice and snug and the jacket was surprisingly breathable.

He turned around only to find that, to his horror, Alfred was staring directly at him, and had presumably been doing that the whole time.

"So, are you ready to go to the orientation? It's your first year here, right? You'll love it, Jakub!"

 _I hope I'll survive the year with him_ , Jakub thought, _maybe he won't be to bad_.


End file.
